Technical Field
The present invention relates to a far side airbag device.
Related Art
Airbag devices, such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-051557, are known in which a slit is formed in a non-inflating section disposed at a central portion of an airbag body, with one end of a tether that passes through the slit connected to a front end of the airbag body when inflated and deployed, and the other end of the tether connected to a seat structural member.
Raising the internal pressure of an airbag is a simple and effective way to improve the restraint performance of a seated occupant by the airbag. Note that the airbag device of the above configuration is provided with an airbag having a single inflation section (known as a single chamber). The internal pressure is accordingly uniform across all locations that could contact the seated occupant. However, in consideration of differences in resilience of respective parts of the human body (for example, front parts of the chest and abdomen have low resilience), there is a limit to how high the internal pressure of the airbag can be raised. Namely, there is room for improvement from the perspective of suppressing movement of a seated occupant using the airbag (securing/improving on a required restraint performance).
A subject of the present invention is to obtain a far side airbag device capable of effectively suppressing movement of a seated occupant toward a vehicle center side in the vehicle width direction.